Today, mobile phones have become a necessity and, like an automobile, an extension of a user's personal style. Mobile phones are now considered as a fashion statement of individuality, personality and even a status symbol. Trend conscious people may stress more on the design than features. The color of a phone also may be measured while taking style into consideration. For example, the color black makes a fashion statement that is classically chic and sophisticated. A user can even personalize a phone with different color and pattern schemes by purchasing various phone covers. When shopping for a mobile phone, many customers first observe the look and the design of a mobile.
Another manner in which to differentiate designs of mobile device products in the marketplace is by including a homogeneous color and finish over the complete exterior of the product including over the display viewing areas. Designs of a single color may include a permanent film or a changeable film over the device. In this way, a visually hidden or borderless caller ID (CLI) and main display can give a device a sleek appearance.
Color matching the semi-translucent finishes and material over display viewing areas may be accomplished by applying a tint and/or semi-translucent vacuum metallization (VM) finish to the protective lens/cover located above the display. The tinted VM finish or tinted lens material creates a two way mirror or shadow box effect which visually hides the display from the user. Once the display is activated (via back lighting, front lighting, or an emissive technology) the display is then revealed to the user. This type of display may also be referred to as a morphing display.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.